Things A Guy Should Beware Of
by ArtsyNinja3
Summary: A collection of one-shots of things a guy should be aware of. The difficulties of having Amu Hinamori as your girlfriend. AmuxKukai Now taking requests! PM me or leave a review! Much appreciated!
1. Number 1: Childhood Friends

**Me:** I'm finally done this chapter! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Yoru:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot! Nya~!

* * *

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

"Good morning class! Today...we have a transfer student!" Nikaidou-sensei told us excitedly. Whispers erupted in the class instantly.

"I hope it's a handsome guy!"

"I hope it's a hot girl!"

I looked over to my girlfriend, Amu Hinamori, who just sat in her seat looking bored.

"Hey Kukai, who do you think the transfer student is?" my mate Tadase asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't really care either," I answered coolly. "But if I had to choose, I would guess a girl."

"Class, quiet down!" Nikaidou-sensei shouted over the noise. "That's better. Ok, please give a warm welcome to our new student! Come in!" And with that, the transfer student came into our class. "Introduce yourself please!"

"Ryoma Echizen."

"...Um..ok well then, are there any questions for our new addition?" sensei asked. Many hands shot up. Actually, when I took a closer look, most of the hands were girls. Figures.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" our class slut, Saaya, asked "seductively".

"No," Echizen-san answers.

"Sweet! Then, will you go out with me?" she asks again.

"No," Echizen said bluntly before turning to Nikaidou-sensei to ask where his seat is while Saaya cries.

Nikaidou-sensei sweat-dropped at the sight, even though is was pretty common in the classroom. "Ok, well theh, take a seat beside Himamori-san!"

Amu slammed her hands down on her desk. "It's Hinamori you stupid teacher!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please take a seat beside Himamori-san!" Amu just sighed and decided to let it slide. Echizen-san took a seat next to Amu and nodded to her in acknowledgement. Amu nodded back.

"Well then, free period!" Nikaidou-sensei said, then he strolled out of the classroom. Of course, not before tripping over his own feet. I walked over to Amu's seat where she was busy talking to the new student.

"Long time no see, Amu," Echizen-san said. Wait, what?

"I missed ya!" Amu said with a grin as she threw her arms around him. I twitched at the sight. Who the hell is this guy? I coughed awkwardly to catch their attention. They broke their hug once they noticed I was there. "Oh, hey Kukai! Ryo, I want you to meet Kukai!" Amu said happily while I twitched at the nickname she gave him. "This is Kukai, my boyfriend. Kukai, this is Ryo, my childhood friend. We used to play together all the time!"

"NIce to meet you," I replied with a forced smile.

"Likewise," Echizen-san replied with a smirk. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Come on Ryo! I'll show you around school!" Amu said with a smile. "Besides, we have a lot to catch up on!" she added as she dragged the newbie away. I clenched my fists as I watched their shadows disappear.

"You better hurry or your girlfriend's gonna get taken away by that new kid," Nagi said as he came up to me.

"There's no way," I replied with confidence as I brushed that matter aside, even though I still had my fists clenched.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

At lunch, our soccer star was waiting patiently for his beloved girlfriend under a Sakura tree. They usually eat lunch together at the back of the school, unless he had club practices and such. But today was different. Instead of Amu waiting for Kukai, it was Kukai who was waiting for Amu. What's weirder was that Amu never showed up, leaving Kukai hungry since he didn't want to start without Amu. Kukai returned to class feeling frustrated and searched for Amu. He spotted her friends but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Masahiro, where's Amu?" he asked.

"Oh, good afternoon to you too Souma," Rima replied sarcastically.

Kukai sighed. "Good afternoon, Masahiro-sama. May I please know where my girlfriend is?" he tried again.

Rima, on the other hand, smirked. "And why should I tell you? Shouldn't a boyfriend know where his girlfriend is?"

"Oi, don't make me sound like a stalker! Now can you tell me where Amu is?"

"She's still in the school premises."

Kukai twitched, "I can guess that much but do you know where in the school?"

"Nope."

A vein popped. "You could have told me that earlier!" Kukai sighed out of frustration and was about to head out searching for her but Rima stopped him.

"She's not in trouble or anything. Besides, she's with that transfer student. Just sit back down and I'm sure they'll come back soon," Rima said calmly. But the news didn't seem to calm Kukai down. No, instead, it made him pissed. She ditched me for that newbie? he thought angrily. Students near him started to back off. Everyone knew that when Kukai was mad, nobody could stop him. Well, that is nobody but Amu Hinamori. People started to pray that the pinkette would return soon when Kukai started emitting a murderous aura but what they don't know is that she just might be the cause of it.

_A few days later..._

Kukai was in a really, really bad mood now. Throughout the week, Amu has been ignoring him. She didn't eat lunch with him, she didn't come watch him play soccer, she didn't walk home with him. Heck, she didn't even text him! All throughout the week she's been hanging out with her childhood friend. Instead of watching Kukai play soccer, she would go watch Ryoma play tennis. Instead of eating lunch with her boyfriend, she would go eat lunch with the new student. Instead of walking home with our soccer star, she would walk home with the tennis prodigy. And the list goes on. He was like a bomb ticking every second.

"I bet you ten dollars that he'll explode before lunch," his best friend, Ikuto, whispered to Tadase.

"Well then, I'll go for after lunch," Tadase replied.

Nagi's ears perked up. "Are you guys betting? Then, I'll bet ten dollars that he'll explode after school," he said with confidence.

Ikuto laughed, "You're gonna lose, Kiddy King, Purple Crossdresser. There's no way he's gonna last that long. I mean, look at him!" The three hotties turned to see how Kukai was doing. So far he looked quite calm on the outside, but they all knew that there was a storm going on inside of him. Right now, he was twirling a pencil around the fingers of his right hand. He was looking out the window watching the clouds float by. Calm, but not quite.

"Ryo! Hurry up! You promised to teach me tennis today!" Amu shouted. In an instant, the pencil in Kukai's hand snapped in two.

Ikuto smirked, "See what I mean?" Kukai was glaring at the back of Ryoma's head. His eyes were so full of hatred it was actually kind of scary. Ryoma turned around and glared right back at Kukai. Then he smirked and wrapped his arm around Amu's waist as he guided her out of the classroom. Amu, on the other hand, didn't notcie a thing. She happily followed Ryoma out of the classroom and towards the tennis courts.

"Ok I agree with you," Tadase said to Ikuto. "But...I'm still betting on after lunch. I am confident that Kukai's gonna lose his cool then. What about you, Nagi? I mean, I really don't think Kukai will last that long."

"I'm not changing anything," Nagi responded calmly. Ikuto and Tadase shook their heads. _For sure he's gonna lose ten bucks,_ they thought. Tadase waited impatiently for lunch to come while Ikuto waited impatiently for Kukai to explode.

"Come on dude! I'm betting ten bucks on you! DO SOMETHING!" Ikuto finally shouted at Kukai while shaking the poor guy's shoulders when it was 11:59. And before Kukai could say anything, the bell rang signaling lunch.

Ikuto sighed in defeat, "There goes my lunch..." And then, he decided to go sulk in the darkest corner of their classroom.

"I guess it's just you and me now," Tadase told Nagi while looking at Ikuto wallowing himself in self-misery.

"Guess so," Nagi replied while smirking.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ryo! Help me!" Amu whined while sitting on the ground panting. "How can you swing with so much force? The ball won't even go over the net!" Amu cried.

Ryoma laughed at her. "You still have a long way to go. Come on, let's take a break." Ryoma gave her a bottle of water and sat down beside her. "Are you sure this is alright? I mean you've been avoiding your boyfriend since I transferred," Ryoma stated when he finished about half of his water already.

"It's fine! It's not like I'm dating you behind his back! No worries," Amu replied, brushing that matter aside.

"Whatever you say," Ryoma mumbled. He finished all his water before betting up and saying, "Ok, now get your lazy ass of the ground and run two laps around the field."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now get running before I make it five laps."

Amu sighed but still got up, "Yes, yes, I'm going."

_In the classroom..._

Kukai was standing by the window gazing at his girlfriend while she was running laps. _I'm the only one who's allowed to train her,_ he thought while switching to glaring at the green-haired lad who was timing Amu. He walked out of the classroom, but not before punching a hole in the wall. _That guy has a frightening strength,_ Tadase and Nagi thought while they followed Kukai in the hallways.

"Yup, I'm sure he's gonna blow any minute!" Tadase smirked.

"I'm not so sure about that~!" Nagi sang. And just like he said, Kukai was able to calm down a bit after eating his lunch. And then, class started. Throughout class, Kukai was pretty calm and actually paid attention. _Wow, I guess food really did do the trick,_ Tadase thought while looking at Kukai. And before he knew it, school ended.

"Wha? Huh? ...Noooooo!" Tadase shouted and joined Ikuto in the emo corner.

"What's wrong with those two?" Kukai asked when he saw the two guys huddled in the corner.

"Oh nothing! They're just exaggerating," Nagi said. "They'll be fine in no time," he reassured. Kukai shrugged and was about to head towards Amu when he suddenly stopped. Ryoma got to her first.

"Want to walk home together?"

Amu smiled, "Sure!" They were about to leave when they were stopped by Kukai.

He grabbed Amu's hand and said, "Sorry but I'm afraid that won't be happening." And without even waiting for a reply, he dragged Amu away from the tennis prodigy.

Nagi watched as their shadows faded with a smile before turning towards the two guys in the corner. "You guys owe me twenty bucks. Pay up!"

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I wonder what's wrong with Kukai. He seemed pretty mad when he dragged me away from Ryo. Kukai dragged me all the way to the other side of the building before pinning me to the wall.

"Um...Ku-Kukai?" I stuttered when Kukai stared into my eyes. I knew I was blushing already.

"You've been ignoring me," he stated.

My eyes widened. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

And that's when Kukai lost it. "Don't 'eh' me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! This week you never talked to me, or walked home with me, or even text me! All throughout the week you've been hanging out with Echizen!" Kukai panted after shouting at me. "Stop hanging out with that guy and pay attention to me!" Kukai whined. _He's like a puppy,_ I thought and giggled without noticing. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry Kukai," I said as I placed a hand on his cheek after the giggling stopped. "I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you." Kukai leaned into my hand. "Why did you stay quiet though?"

"Because! You seemed so happy when he transferred! And he's your childhood friend! I thought he was going to steal you away from me!"

I laughed, "That's really sweet of you but next time...tell me ok?" Kukai nodded happily and I went on my tippy-toes to give him a kiss. We walked hand in hand to the soccer field and laid down to watch the sky. I laid my hand down on Kukai's chest as he wrapped an arm around me. I kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"Kukai...you know Ryo is my cousin right?"

* * *

**Me:** I borrowed Ryoma Echizen from Prince of Tennis. I do not own him though I wish I did. Well...please review! *Sigh* I'm gonna take a little break now before I start writing my other chapters...so much work...


	2. Number 2: Suitors

**Me:** Hey, sorry for the late update but now I have a schedule. I'll update each of my stories once a month so yeah. Well, enjoy this chapter! I won't update this until October. Sorry

**Daichi:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

My girlfriend, Amu Hinamori, has many fans. Ever since she stepped foot on school grounds, she had fans. Lots and lots of them. Every morning when Amu arrives at school, there are always two neatly filed lines made up her fan club. Boys on the right and girls on the left. They greet her every morning, only to get ignored by her. You would think that they will start to get discouraged eventually but no! Instead they swoon over her, yelling "cool and spicy!" whenever she passes them. Basically, she was unapproachable. She sits alone in the classroom by the window, eats lunch by herself and never speaks a word to anyone unless it was necessary. Amu is a lone wolf. Well, in the beginning at least.

I managed to get a few words out of her, since I was the person in charge of showing her around. I introduced her to my friends, who immediately became best buddies with her. Turns out her "cool and spicy" personality was all a facade she ended up making whenever she was nervous. Hinamori was actually really shy but after weeks of getting to know her, she started opening up to us. And before I knew it, I fell for her. I'm lucky I didn't get rejected by her when I confessed to her in the beginning of middle school, considering the fact that she rejects each and every confession made to her. Even the one from our school prince, Tadase Hotori. To be honest, I thought I was done for when I heard the news. Who knew I was able to get a cute, sweet girl that even Tadase couldn't get?

But of course, dating Amu came with consequences. Yup, you heard me right. Consequences. You have absolutely no idea how devoted Amu's fans are. It's actually kind of creepy. Even tough everyone in the school knows we're dating, her male fans still go and confess to her. Even when they know she's taken! I mean seriously! But of course, as my duty as her boyfriend, I usually scare them off before they had the chance to pluck up their courage and confess. Others were too intimidated by Amu. But hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. You know what I mean? Of course you don't! You don't have a hot girlfriend with fans that are practically the whole student body! If you do, then you probably share my pain.

Today was like any normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Walking to school with Amu hand-in-hand, seeing Amu's fans all lined up and ready to greet her, Amu ignoring her fans, going to class, eating lunch together. Nothing different. That was, until someone approached us during lunch. It was probably another fan so I didn't put much thought into it until I saw who the person was. It was a senpai on our school's soccer team. To be more specific, _my_ senpai.

"Hey, Hinamori-san!" Haruki-senpai said cheerfully.

Amu furrowed her eyebrows, "Um...do I know you?"

"I'm Kanata Haruki, third year and part of the soccer team."

"Um...nice to meet you, Haruki-senpai. What business do you have with me?" Amu asked cautiously.

"Well, I've always admired you, Hinamori-san," Haruki-senpai said.

Amu and I raised an eyebrow. "Admired me?" Amu repeated.

"Yes! You're a girl who does whatever she feels like doing and doesn't care about what other people think about her. I admire you for that," Haruki-senpai said with a smile.

"Um...okay..." Amu said awkwardly.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch together sometime," Haruki-senpai said with a faint blush. Can you believe this guy?! I mean, her boyfriend is sitting right next to her and he's still asking her out?! Like hell she would agree!

"Um...sure...I guess," Amu mumbled.

I snapped my head in her direction. "WHAT?!"

"Great! I'll catch you later!" Haruki-senpai ignored me and jogged back in the directing he came from.

"WHAT?!" I repeated myself. "WHY'D YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Well, what's wrong with making friends?" she asked innocently. My jaw hit the ground. Is she serious? Couldn't she see that senpai was hitting on her?! I shook my head and decided to let it slide this time. There's no way senpai would be able to ask Amu out when she's that dense.

"No worries," I reassured myself.

"What was that?" Amu asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

_Next day..._

I walked over to Amu's house to pick her up for school when I saw Haruki-senpai at her front door. Frowning, I walked up to him.

"Ohayo, Haruki-senpai!" I called.

Haruki-senpai turned around and said, "Oh hey Kukai! Ohayo!"

"Senpai, what are you doing in front of Amu's house?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just passing by and saw Amu's house, so I wanted to see if she wants to walk to school together."

"Oh...I see. Wait! How do you know where Amu lives?!" I exclaimed.

"Kukai, I'm part of the student council. Of course I would know where everyone lives," my senpai explained calmly. He had a point. Before I had the chance to say anything, Amu came out from the front door with a piece of toast in her mouth.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Yesterday, Kukai didn't seem too happy after his senpai paid us a visit. He was pouting for the rest of the day. Childish, I know. I woke up early today and started getting ready. To be honest, Haruki-senpai scares me a bit, but since he's Kukai's senpai, I tried to be nice. I got my uniform on, grabbed a piece of toast and went out the door, only to find Kukai and Haruki-senpai waiting at my front door. Kukai was glaring at the back of Haruki-senpai's head while senpai greeted me with a smile. I sweat-dropped.

"Ohayo, Hinamori-san!" senpai greeted me cheerfully.

"Umm...Ohayo, Haruki-senpai. What are you doing in front of my house?" I asked. Was he a stalker?

"I wanted to see if you wanted to walk to school together since I was passing by," Haruki-senpai said with a smile. "Well?"

"Um..." I looked over at Kukai and saw him scowling at senpai. "I walk to school with Kukai so if you don't mind..."

"Oh, yeah, I get it. I'll go ahead first then," senpai caught on and left the two of us alone. I turned to look at Kukai, who was still glaring at Haruki-senpai.

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, catching him by surprise. "Now, now, Kukai, don't be in such a bad mood. I have no interest in your senpai whatsoever. Calm down."

Kukai just sighed out of frustration. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Hitting on someone's girlfriend while their boyfriend is right beside her. I mean, who does that?! He's gonna get beaten up someday."

I chuckled and grabbed Kukai's hand. He intertwined his with mine and gave my hand a squeeze. "I love you," Kukai told me.

"I know," I said cockily. Kukai frowned. "I love you too." And then we walked to school. But of course right after a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Me:** Review please! I'm gonna need new ideas for these one-shots. Thanks!


	3. Number 3: Neighbours

**Me:** HEY~! Sooo sorry for the late update but here's chapter...3 I think...oh well! ENJOY~!

**Miki:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Amu!"

"Yes mom?" Amu Hinamori asked her mother while she sat on the sofa in front of the TV. Her mother was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Can you run to the grocery store and get me some apples?"

"Do I have to?" Amu whined, "My favourite show's about to come on!"

Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen and glared at the pinkette. "Go buy me some apples or you get no lunch."

"Fine," Amu pouted as she headed outside. She walked out of her house and saw some people moving furniture into the house next door. Curious, she stopped to look. "New neighbours huh?" she mumbled to herself before resuming her walk to the grocery store around the corner. She bought the apples. She jogged back home with the bags of apples but pauses to look at the house next door before heading into her house. She handed the apples to her mom and plopped back down on the couch to continue watching TV. Right when the show was getting to the good part, the doorbell rang. Amu ignored it and continued watching TV.

"AMU! GET THE DOOR!" her mom yelled from the kitchen. Amu sighed while she got up and walked over to their front door. She opened the door and saw a hot, dirty-blond guy standing in front of her with a basket in his hand.

"Hey, I'm Kokoro Yome, but you can just call me Koko. I just moved in next door so I'll be in your care from now on," the guy said with a big grin while his eyes twinkled with mischief. He handed her the basket and she accepted it.

"Hello, the name's Amu Hinamori," Amu replied coolly.

"Well, Hinamori-san, I'll be going now. Nice to meet cha," Koko told her.

"Same here," Amu replied and closed the door.

"Amu, who was that?" her mother asked from the kitchen.

"The new neighbour," she replied calmly and handed her mother the basket that Koko gave her.

"Oh my god! They gave us such lovely fruits!" her mom exclaimed with excitement.

"Ugh! That means I didn't even have to go all the way to the grocery store!" Amu groaned and trudged her way back to the couch. Her mother just shrugged and continued making lunch. Amu suddenly felt something vibrate. She jolted and got out her phone.

_**From: Kukai Souma**_

_**To: Amu Hinamori**_

_Hey, wanna go hang out at the mall with the others?_

Amu smiled at the text and replied back to her boyfriend.

_**From: Amu Hinamori**_

_**To: Kukai Souma**_

_Sure. B there in 5._

She ran up to her room and threw on a white halter top and jean shorts with black sneakers and sunglasses. Before walking out of her house, she checked herself in the mirror and made sure she looked okay. Amu strolled out of her house and bumped into…her new neighbour!

"Hey there Hinamori-san, where are you going?" Koko asked her with the same grin he had just half an hour ago.

"I'm off to the mall," Amu replied.

"Can I tag along? I need to get to know this place. I'm really directionally challenged," Koko said sheepishly.

"Sure, Koko-kun. Can I call you that?"

"Just call me Koko and I'll call you Amu-chan, 'kay?"

"Sure, now come on. I'll show you the way," Amu said as she started walking to the mall with Koko tagging along behind her. They talked about random things and just got to know each other. By the time they reached the mall, they were pretty good friends. Amu led them to the food court and found her friends chatting away while eating. She grabbed Koko's wrist and dragged him towards them.

Kukai's eyes lit up when he saw his girlfriend making her way towards them, but the grin was soon replaced by a scowl when he saw her pulling another guy with her. Kukai's best friend, Ikuto, caught his scowl and followed Kukai's gaze. He then smirked when he realised what Kukai was unhappy about and chuckled.

"Hey guys!" Amu chirped as she stood by their table.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" her best friend Rima asked with a poker face.

"Well, hello Rima. How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking," Amu replied sarcastically. Rima just rolled her eyes and waited for her answer while Koko stifled a laugh. "Guys, this is my new neighbour, Kokoro Yome."

"Hey," Koko said with his usual grin.

"Koko, the one with the curly blonde hair is Rima Mashiro, the one beside her eating ice cream is Yaya Yuiki, the green-haired one with the glasses is Kairi Sanjo, the purpled-haired boy over there is Nagihiko Fujisaki, the one blond beside him is Tadase Hotori, the girl with the long blonde hair beside him is Utau Tsukiyomi, the blue-haired guy over there is her brother, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And lastly, the brunet beside Ikuto is Kukai Souma," Amu said in one breath while pointing to everyone. She then took a deep breath and smiled to herself. "I think that deserves some applause." Koko clapped and Amu took a bow before they burst out into laughter.

The crew raised an eyebrow at them while Kukai narrowed his eyes. "You guys sure seem close for people who just met," Ikuto stated with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, so?" Amu asked with a confused look.

"Oh, nothing, just pointing it out," Ikuto replied casually with a wave of his hand. Amu raised an eyebrow at him for a second before shrugging. She then noticed her boyfriend glaring at Koko.

Amu frowned and waved a hand in front of Kukai's face. "You ok, Kukai?" she asked with concern.

Kukai snapped out of his glare and smiled at her, "Yeah, it's nothing."

Amu opened her mouth and was about to say something when she was interrupted by Yaya. "Can we please go shopping now?!" she whined while stuffing her mouth with ice cream.

"Sure, remind me again what we're here for?" Rima asked with her face resting in the palm of her hand.

"We're here to buy supplies for the upcoming cultural festival, Mashiro-san," Kairi replied while pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"Anyways, let's split up," Tadase declared. "Mashiro-san, you go with Nagi. I will go with Sanjo-kun and Yaya while Utau will go with Ikuto. And that leaves Amu-chan with Kukai and Yome-san I guess." (A/N: I'm not sure how Tadase calls them so yeah…I'm sorry if I got them wrong.)

"I have a list of things we need to buy so here you go," Kairi said as he handed out slips of paper that had different things written on it.

"So are we supposed to buy everything on this list?" Amu asked while looking over everything.

"Yes," Tadase confirmed, "We'll meet back here at two o'clock ok?" Everyone nodded and went separate ways while Amu, Kukai and Koko remained standing in the same spot.

"So, what now?" Koko asked Amu while she looked over the list once more.

"First we have to go to some place that sells art supplies and buy paint," she replied looking around her.

"Oh, I know a store that sells paint in the mall," Kukai said with a huge smile. He grabbed Amu's hand. Amu blushed and tried to hide it. "Ready, Amu?" Kukai asked with a grin. Amu looked at him confused, until she finally caught on.

"No, no, no, no, no," Amu said as her blush disappeared. Koko just stood beside them looking confused.

"100 METER DASH!" Kukai exclaimed and started running at full speed, dragging Amu with him.

"AHHH!" Amu screamed while trying to keep up with him. Koko stood where he was, looking surprised, but snapped out of it and ran after them. After running for one hundred meters in less than five minutes, Kukai stopped and allowed Amu to catch her breath. He turned around to look at her. Amu was panting while resting her hands on her knees. Her face was flushed and her hair was messy. Kukai held back a blush and turned to look at something else. Amu took one deep breath in before falling on the floor on her back. Koko then came running in their direction and collapsed onto the floor beside Amu.

"Holy crap, that was probably the fastest I've ever ran in the last five years," Koko exclaimed between huffs.

"You guys are so out of shape," Kukai snickered as he squatted down in front of the two.

"Shut up," Amu wheezed as she gasped for air. "We don't train every morning like you, nor are we on the soccer team."

"You're on the soccer team?" Koko asked.

"Captain of the soccer team standing before ya," Kukai said cockily with his nose pointed up towards the sky and his chest puffed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, come on Koko. Let's go," Amu said as she pulled Koko off the ground and started walking into the store. Kukai stood up and frowned at their closeness, but shrugged it off and followed after them. Koko and Amu joked around and laughed while Kukai just walked behind them, sulking. _Why the hell are they so close?_ he thought while clenching his fists. Kukai had a depressing aura surrounding him, but he kept it well hidden for the first half an hour.

After half an hour, his depressing aura slowly changed into a murderous aura. Kukai followed after Koko and Amu while the two chatted in front of him. He tried cutting into their conversation but had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Koko felt someone glaring at the back of his head and turned his head over his shoulder to see who it was. He spotted Kukai sitting by a fountain while he was picking out supplies with Amu. Koko started to sweat as Kukai continued to glare daggers at him.

"Hey Amu, your boyfriend is a bit intimidating, isn't he?" Koko asked Amu while keeping his eyes on the brunet.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked curiously. Koko pointed to Kukai and Amu turned to look at him. Amu immediately felt his murderous glare and saw that it was directed towards Koko. "Oh, you mean that," Amu said as Koko nodded his head. "He's just jealous," Amu told Koko bluntly.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"I'm pretty sure it's you," Amu said in a serious tone.

"…Me?" Koko asked as he pointed to himself. Amu nodded. It seemed like it took him a while to process what she just said. After Koko finally got what she was saying, he immediately burst out into laughter.

"I know. It's ridiculous," Amu said while looking at Koko in amusement as the said lad clutched his stomach. "Shut up already. People are looking at us funny." It was true. The people passing by gave them weird looks while Kukai just seemed like he was about to blow his top. Amu sighed at Koko's silliness, shook her head and looked at the list. She looked up from the list and disappeared into the crowd, leaving the two teenage boys by themselves by the fountain.

"Amu-chan?" Koko asked after he stopped laughing and noticed Amu was gone. He searched around the fountain but couldn't find her. He pouted and plopped down beside Kukai. "Looks like she left," he grumbled.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck with you," Kukai muttered.

"What a nice way to welcome someone," Koko replied sarcastically. They turned away from each other and refused to make eye contact. After ten minutes, Koko couldn't take the silence. He was never the quiet one. "Hey, do you hate me?" Kukai was taken aback by the comment. "It seemed like you wanted to murder me just awhile ago."

"I don't necessarily hate you. I just dislike you," Kukai replied while resting most of his weight on the two palms that were placed behind him. "Very much," he added.

"Because you're afraid I'll take Amu-chan away from you, right?" Koko asked with a smirk now placed on his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kukai denied, biting back a blush.

"Whatever you say," Koko replied and spotted Amu walking back towards them. "But just telling you," Koko started as he stood up. "I have a girlfriend."

* * *

**Me:** Well hope y'all enjoyed it! I borrowed Kokoro Yome from Gakuen Alice. I don't own him, though I wish I did. REVIEW PLEASE! plus I need some ideas for the next chapter...


	4. Number 4: Idols (Part 1)

**Me:** Hello everybody! Here's chapter 4 of this collection of one-shots. There's going to be 2 parts to this story so yeah. Don't forget to review!

**Ran:** ArstyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot. Now on with the story!

**Me:** Hey! That's my line!

* * *

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

I rushed into class just a minute before the bell rang. I panted as I leaned on the wall for support. My girlfriend, Amu Hinamori, walked up to me and stood in front of me.

"You ok?" she asked and peered at my face.

"No, I'm not okay," I replied, "Because someone decided to leave without me this morning, making me wait in front of their house for ten minutes, only to find out that they already left!" I glared at her while she smiled sheepishly.

"I surprisingly woke up early this morning so I left for school early," she said and laughed nervously. "I guess I forgot to text you to tell you that you didn't need to pick me up."

I walked over to my seat and dumped my bag on top of my desk. "You're buying ice cream next time."

"Get into your seats, my lovelies!" our teacher said as he clapped his hands together. "I have a very exciting announcement to make!"

"Just get to the point, sensei," Amu grumbled as she quickly switched into her "cool and spicy" mode.

"Alright, Himamori-san," he answered with a smile.

"It's HINAMORI!" she shouted back at him while Nikaidou-sensei just brushed her off.

"We have another new student today!" he said excitedly.

"What's with all the new students this year?" I mumbled to myself as whispers erupted from the class. Before the whispers got out of hand, the teacher clapped his hands together and everyone fell silent.

"Please treat him well," he said and the new student stepped into the class. A guy stepped into the class with a smile and screams quickly replaced the whispers from before. The guy looked vaguely familiar but I could not tell why.

"Oh. My. God," our drama queen, Saaya Yamabuki, exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow. What's so surprising?

"It's Kazuki Shiranui! Omigosh!" another girl screamed and most of the girls in the class lunged forward to tackle the new student. Who the hell is that?

"Can I get your autograph?!" tons of girls screamed with pencils, pens and random pieces of papers in their hands. The guy in the front just stood there with the same smile, ignoring everything that is happening around him. Instead, he scanned around the room.

"Shiranui-san, please introduce yourself," Nikaidou-sensei said when he finally got the girls in our class to settle down.

"The name's Kazuki Shiranui. I'm an idol but my manager decided it was a good idea to enroll me into school, so here I am," he said with the exact smile that had been on his face since the moment he stepped into the class.

"Questions for Shiranui-san?" Nikaidou-sensei asked. Most girls in our class raised their hand up in lightning speed.

"Okay, um, let's go with you, Yamabuki-san," Nikaidou-sensei said nervously, since he probably already had an idea of what all of them were going to ask. All the boys knew what was coming next.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked as she tried to look "seductive" once again. All the guys in the class shivered at the sight. Amu just sighed.

"No," Shiranui-san replied, still with a smile.

"Then can I be your girlfriend?" she asked again with a smirk.

"What?! Not fair, Yamabuki-san!" the girls in our class complained.

"No, since you don't match up to my standards," he replied with a smile as Yamabuki-san broke down into tears for the hundredth time this year. She just never learns.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Kazuki looked around the class once again, only to see that most of the girls were trying to catch his attention. He sighed mentally. _Exactly the same as the last school,_ he thought.

"Shiranui-san, you can sit behind Himamori-san. Himamori-san, please raise your hand," Nikaidou-sensei said.

"It's HINAMORI you stupid teacher! I've been in your class for how many years and you still can't get it right!" a girl said as she slammed her hands on her desk and stood up.

It's like déjà vu, Nikaidou-sensei thought. "The girl with the pink hair is Himamori-san. Take the seat behind her," he said, completely ignoring his student. Kazuki nodded and made his way over to his seat. While walking down the aisles, girls handed him their phone numbers, but he ignored them. He sat down in his seat and class proceeded.

At break, Amu turned around to face him. He expected her to also give him her phone number, but instead, she said, "Welcome to Seiyo, Shiranui-kun." And with that, she disappeared out of the class with Kukai following behind her.

"What do you think about the new student?" Kukai asked as they sat down on a bench in the school courtyard.

"Cocky bastard," she answered and Kukai sweat-dropped. He always knew Amu does not like idols. She thinks that they are all full of themselves and cocky. Usually, he would disagree with her, but this time he also thought the same thing. Before he could say anything else though, the bell rang. "Come on," Amu said as she stood up and extended her hand. Kukai nodded and grabbed her hand. Instead of standing up beside her though, he pulled her down on his lap and gave her a peck on her cheek before standing up and walking to their classroom with their hands interlocked.

"Amu-chan, why is your face so red?" Rima Mashiro, Amu's best friend, asked while peering at the pinkette's face. Amu ignored her and blushed even more.

_One week later…_

Kazuki was confused. The girl who sat in front of him never even tried to make a move on him and it was hurting his ego. She was different from other girls and didn't even bother talking to him unless it was necessary. She was interesting and probably the only girl ever to actually catch his interest.

_Hmm…_ he thought as he observed her from behind. She always seemed bored in class, never really paying attention to those around her except for her friends. The pinkette always stared out the window and looked at the sky. _Is her hair colour even allowed in school?_ he thought to himself as he stared at her silky pink hair. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the ringing bell signaling lunchtime. He got up from his seat and was about to walk out when someone stopped him.

"Kazuki-kun, let's go eat lunch together," a fan-girl appeared beside him and latched onto his arm.

"What are you talking about?! Kazuki-kun is going to eat with me!" another girl piped up and grabbed onto his other arm.

"Fools! Everyone knows Kazuki-kun is going to eat with me!" Saaya said haughtily. A cough was heard from behind them and all of them turned their heads around to see an annoyed Amu.

"Get out of the way, idiots. You're blocking the door," Amu said with one of her arms propped up on her hip.

"How dare you call Kazuki-kun an idiot!" one of the girls said.

Amu glared at her and walked towards the girl until she was standing right in front of her. "I dare," Amu said while looking down at the girl as she cowered in fear. Amu was a head taller than her, which made her even more intimidating. "Now get out of my sight," Amu said and the girl quickly nodded and scurried off. Amu rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom with Kazuki and the rest of the class staring at her back.

"COOL & SPICY!" the girls and guys of their class screamed with excitement while Kazuki watched her shadow disappear. _She sure is different,_ he thought. Then, he let out a smirk. _I'm going to make her mine._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Me:** Soo...what do ya think? Review much appreciated!


	5. Number 4: Idols (Part 2)

**Me: **Well, here's chapter 6 like I promised and part 2 of Number 4: Idols! This is turning out longer than I thought...

**Daichi:** ArtsyNinja does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

**Me:** ENJOY~!

* * *

*Recap*

"_Kazuki-kun, let's go eat lunch together," a fan-girl appeared beside him and latched onto his arm. _

"_What are you talking about?! Kazuki-kun is going to eat with me!" another girl piped up and grabbed onto his other arm._

"_Fools! Everyone knows Kazuki-kun is going to eat with me!" Saaya said haughtily. A cough was heard from behind them and all of them turned their heads around to see an annoyed Amu._

"_Get out of the way, idiots. You're blocking the door," Amu said with one of her arms propped up on her hip. _

"_How dare you call Kazuki-kun an idiot!" one of the girls said._

_Amu glared at her and walked towards the girl until she was standing right in front of her. "I dare," Amu said while looking down at the girl as she cowered in fear. Amu was a head taller than her, which made her even more intimidating. "Now get out of my sight," Amu said and the girl quickly nodded and scurried off. Amu rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom with Kazuki and the rest of the class staring at her back._

"_COOL & SPICY!" the girls and guys of their class screamed with excitement while Kazuki watched her shadow disappear. She sure is different, he thought. Then, he let out a smirk. I'm going to make her mine._

_*End of Recap*_

* * *

Kazuki Shiranui managed to shake off his fans who were chasing after him with bentos in their hands. He quickly ran up the stairs and reached the door leading to the rooftop. He stared at the door, pondering whether or not he should hide there. Then, he heard a couple voices in the hallways.

"Have you seen Kazuki-kun?" one girl asked.

"No I couldn't find him!" another answered.

"Did you check the classrooms?"

"Oh we didn't check the third floor yet." Panicking, Kazuki quickly opened the door and shut it close, breathing heavily. He sighed once the voices disappeared and slid down the door.

"It must be such a hassle to be an idol," a voice piped up from above.

"What? Who's there?"

"It's just me, dude. Look up." Kazuki did as he was told and saw Amu Hinamori sitting on the very top of the school with her legs dangling over the edge. Kazuki sighed of relief. Amu jumped down and stood in front of him. "Running away from fan girls?"

"You got that right," he mumbled and lied down on the floor. He used his arms as a pillow and stared up at the clouds.

"Must be nice to have all those people throw themselves at you," the girl snickered.

"Shut up. They are so annoying. They only want me for my looks and my money."

Amu frowned. "Now there might be some people like that. Wait, scratch that, a bunch of people like that, there are still some girls who like you for who you are."

"They don't know anything about me," he muttered under his breath, but Amu was able to hear it.

"Oh please! They probably know a lot about you. You're an idol. You're bound to have stalkers." The bell soon rang signaling the end of lunch. "Well, I'll be going now. Good luck." And with that, the pink-haired girl left the white-haired boy to his thoughts. He stayed there for a few minutes, looking up at the clouds with his golden eyes before walking back into the classroom for class.

"Kazuki-kun! Where were you! I was searching for you all throughout lunch!" Saaya wailed once she saw him. The boy completely ignored her and walked straight to his seat. Once he was in his chair, a group of his fans crowded around his desk. Ignoring Nikaidou-sensei and the lesson, they gathered around him and started flirting with him.

"Well, it seems like we're not having a lesson today," Kukai told Amu while she stared at the blackboard in front of her.

"That would be a good thing if those morons aren't so loud," Amu grumbled while Kukai sighed. It was true though. The girls were shouting over each other, just trying to catch the attention of the idol. Amu couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up, walked to the front of the class and used her nails to scrape the board. A deafening screech echoed the classroom and everyone cringed and covered their ears. The girls fell silent and glared around the room, searching for the culprit. Their eyes landed on the one and only Amu Hinamori and was met by a glare much more scarier than theirs.

"Oh shit. They pissed off Hinamori-san," a guy whispered and the rest of the class shivered.

"I want you guys to get back to your seats and shut the fuck up," Amu said and narrowed her eyes and on the group of girls. They didn't move though. They were so scared their legs refused to listen. "NOW!" Amu shouted and the girls quickly scrambled back into their seats. Then, the pinkette looked at Nikaidou-sensei and gave him a nod, signaling him to continue the lesson.

_Interesting, _Kazuki thought with a smirk as their teacher resumed the lesson.

_After school…_

"I'm so sorry!" Kukai cried while giving his girlfriend a big hug.

"It's alright Kukai. It's not that much of a big deal," she replied and pulled away from the hug.

"But what if you get attacked or something?"

"Kukai. It's still bright outside. I doubt anyone will attack me when I'm walking home. Have fun at soccer practice!" she called and headed home. _Why do I feel worried suddenly?_ Kukai thought. _I got a bad feeling about this…_

_Meanwhile…_

"Hinamori!" someone called from behind. Amu turned her head to see Kazuki running towards her.

"Shiranui," she said before walking again.

"Wait up! Let me walk you home!"

"Nah! I'm fine by myself."

"Aw come on!" Kazuki whined. Amu ignored him so he kept whining.

"You're so annoying! Fine! Just shut up!" she yelled and he cheered. He kept on talking to Amu while she just ignored her. Finally, she snapped.

"What the hell do you want?!" she shouted. "Why are you acting all buddy-buddy with me?! Find one of your fan girls to do that!"

"But I can't," the boy whispered.

"And why not?" Amu asked.

"Because all they want is my money and fame. Sure some of them aren't like that but they only like my looks. They don't understand a thing about me."

"And I do?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

"You treat me differently. You treat me like how you treat any other person. Not like someone famous."

"You can get anyone to do that to you." They were nearing Amu's house.

"Ugh!" Kazuki suddenly cried, startling Amu. "You're not getting it!"

"I'm not getting it 'cause you won't tell me!"

"I LIKE YOU!" Kazuki shouted. There was a dead silence. They were right in front of the girl's house right now.

"Y-you what?" Amu stuttered.

"I said it. I like you," he said again.

"Y-you know I h-have a b-boyfriend right?"

"That doesn't matter. I'll steal you away from him. Just you wait." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

**Me: **Well, seems like there's going to be a Part 3 to this...I hope you guys enjoyed it!

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED :D


	6. Number 4: Idols (Part 3)

**Me:** Well, here's the last chapter for Number 4: Idols. Hope you guys like it!

**Miki:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

*Recap*

"_I LIKE YOU!" Kazuki shouted. There was a dead silence. They were right in front of the girl's house right now._

"_Y-you what?" Amu stuttered._

"_I said it. I like you," he said again._

"_Y-you know I h-have a b-boyfriend right?"_

"_That doesn't matter. I'll steal you away from him. Just you wait." And with that, he walked away._

*End of Recap*

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Amu stood in front of her house completely shocked. Her legs eventually gave out and she dropped onto the ground. It was too much for her to handle. Fortunately, she found some strength after five minutes and walked into her house and headed to her room. She flung herself on the bed and grabbed her phone. Subconsciously, she dialed Kukai. Her boyfriend picked up the phone by the second ring.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she managed out after a few seconds of silence.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked with a hint of worry.

"Something surprising happened when I walked home," Amu replied and sighed.

"What happened?" Kukai asked. He was curious. Very curious.

Amu didn't answer him right away. He was about to ask again when she spoke. "Shiranui confessed to me."

Now it was Kukai's turn to be silent. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

"Shiranui confessed to me."

There was another moment of silence before Kukai's brain was able to process the information. "WHAT?!" Amu cringed and held her phone away from her ear as Kukai started yelling curses. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?! THAT BASTARD! I MEAN WHO HITS ON A GIRL WHO ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND?! JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" The auburn-haired boy kept on ranting and didn't stop until he ranted for over five mintues.

"Have you calmed down?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Kukai said and heaved a sigh. "I kinda lost it there. Sorry, love."

Amu blushed. "N-no worries," she stuttered.

"I bet your blushing right now, aren't you love?"

"S-shut up."

"You are adorable, Amu," Kukai laughed. Amu blushed tomato-red. "And I bet you're as red as a tomato right now. I'm right, aren't I?"

"What are we going to do about Shiranui?" Amu asked, changing the topic.

"I don't think you should be alone with him anymore. I'll be with you from now on, 'kay?"

"But what if you have soccer practice?"

"You can stay after school and watch me play." Amu grumbled at the suggestion. "Please, love?" Amu grumbled even more when he called her "love". He knew that she was weak when he said that.

"Alright," she said with a smile.

"Then it's settled!" Amu yawned. "Sleepy?"

"Yup," Amu said and yawned again. "Talk to me until I sleep?"

"Of course, love," Kukai said with a gentle smile and talked to Amu about random things until she fell fast asleep before hanging up.

_Next morning…_

Amu woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at the wall. The alarm hit the wall, broke and crashed onto the floor. Amu woke up completely from all the noise. "Shit, that's the fifth alarm clock I broke this year," she muttered to herself as she picked up the pieces.

"Amu! Kukai's here to pick you up!" her mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she called back and quickly got ready. She checked herself in the mirror and nodded in approval before heading downstairs to the living room where Kukai was waiting. She grabbed a piece of toast, got her shoes on and followed Kukai out. "I'm leaving!" she called back to her mother before closing the door.

"G'morning, love," Kukai said as he hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, Kukai," Amu blushed as she hugged him back.

"You are adorable," Kukai said as he pinched her cheeks. Amu scowled at him and slapped his hands away. They held hands and walked to school together, laughing about random things that Kukai blurts out at the top of his head. The two lovebirds neared the front entrance of their school when they spotted a white-haired guy leaning on the gates. The boy happened to be the last person Kukai wanted to see. Kazuki turned his head, spotted Amu and smiled. He waved at her and approached her.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"G-good morning, Shiranui," Amu replied nervously. Kukai gave her hand a squeeze and she relaxed.

"No need to be so formal, Amu-chan. Just call me Kazuki," he said. Amu felt daggers being glared at her by his fans.

"N-no. I'll just call you Shiranui," Amu replied quickly. "I'll see you in class." Kukai gave Kazuki a quick glare while the boy gave him a smirk. Kukai followed his girlfriend to the classroom and heaved a sigh as he plopped into his chair.

_At break…_

Kukai made his way over to Amu after the morning classes ended but he was stopped by their teacher.

"Souma-kun, can you please take this the room down the hallway? Thanks," Nikaidou-sensei said he handed Kukai a box full of school materials. Kukai had no choice but to carry them down the hall. When he came back to the classroom though, he saw Kazuki talking to Amu. His girlfriend was looking down at her lap, blushing. He clenched his fists and marched up to them.

"Amu, love, let's go," he whispered into Amu's ear as he glanced at Kazuki. Amu nodded and he led her up to the rooftop.

"What were you two talking about?" Kukai asked. He backed Amu up until she was leaning on the wall.

Amu stared into his emerald eyes. "He was telling me to leave you and go out with him."

"And why were you blushing?" Kukai asked, trying to control his rage.

Amu squirmed and tried to get away from him but he pinned her the wall. She sighed and blushed. "B-because h-he started talking about some really awkward things," she answered vaguely.

Kukai sighed and let go of her. He hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Please stay away from him from now on. I don't want you to get stolen away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kukai," Amu answered.

"I know, love, but I don't think Shiranui is the type that gives up easily," Kukai mumbled into her hair.

"Don't worry," Amu said as she pulled out of the hug. She cupped his face and said, "You are my boyfriend. Not him."

Kukai smiled and kissed her gently. "Sorry for pinning you to the wall."

"It's alright. I knew you were pissed off."

"I won't do it again." Kukai kissed her again.

Amu smiled gently as she blushed. The warning bell suddenly rang. Amu gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go," she said and they walked back to the classroom hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Me:** Well, Number 5 will be a special chapter. I'll give you guys a hint. This time, it's not Kukai being jealous. Well, please leave a review! I still need ideas for upcoming chapters so if you have an idea, please tell me. Ciao~!


	7. Number 5: Special Chapter!

**Me: **Here's the next chapter! A special chapter too as an apology for delaying the updates so many times. I hope y'all forgive me. Well, enjoy!

**Miki: **ArtsyNinja3 does own anything except for her own characters and the plot

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Having a boyfriend is a wonderful thing, my boyfriend especially. He is sweet, caring and fun to be around. Plus, he gets jealous all the time, which proves that he loves me as much as I love him.

I was walking out of my house to go to school. Usually, Kukai would come and pick me up but for some reason, he did not show up. So I decided to walk to school alone. It was not a big deal, but I would have preferred some company. I walked to school in silence with my bag slung over my shoulder. I arrived at the front gates and noticed a boy with auburn hair standing there. I smiled and made my way over to him when I saw that he was talking to someone. I frowned as I neared him and found out that he was talking to my friend Utau, his past crush. My frowned deepened. Though I knew that he was long over her, it still stirred an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I quickly replaced my frown with a smile as I approached them.

"Amu!" Kukai yelled and ran towards me. He picked me off the ground and spun me around.

"Good morning to you too," I laughed. Kukai completely shook the unsettling away. There was no way he was cheating on me. What was I thinking?

"Good morning Amu," Utau said once Kukai set me down.

"'Morning Utau," I replied with a smile as Kukai wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You two are so cute together!" she gushed. Yeah, there was no way he was cheating on me.

_At break…_

I walked out of the classroom to get some fresh air when she spotted a familiar mop of brown hair. I smiled and was about to walk towards my boyfriend when I saw him talking to Utau. They were laughing and smiling.

"Those two look so good together," I heard someone whisper. I lowered my head and ran up the stairs, not looking back even though someone called my name. I ran to the rooftop and lied down on the ground. I threw an arm over my eyes and sighed.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" a deep voice spoke up.

I lifted my arm to see deep azure eyes starting down at me. "Oh! Hey, Ikuto. Didn't see you there."

"What are you doing up here?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"None of your business," I mumbled.

"Aww, is my little strawberry sad? Come here and lemme give you a hug," Ikuto teased and held out his arms.

"No, what are you doing?! Ikuto!" I laughed as I rolled out of his reach.

"Aw, come on, my little strawberry. You know you want to hug this body," he smirked as he gestured to his body. I laughed and fell to the ground laughing.

"Thanks Ikuto," I said after I calmed down and sat up.

"No problem. I'm always here for you," he replied with a gentle smile as he patted my head. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

I thought about it before opening my mouth to tell him what was upsetting me.

"Seriously? Kukai cheating on you?" Ikuto asked before bursting into laughter. "As the dude's best friend, I would know and let me just tell you, he is completely head over heels for you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks," I said as I hugged him. I stood up and was about to head back to the classroom when Ikuto spoke again.

"Do you know what today is?"

I frowned. "It's Tuesday?"

Ikuto sighed. "Nevermind, just head to class shorty." I nodded, deciding to ignore the last word, and headed back to class. I saw Kukai talking with Utau again on my way. I frowned again and was about to approach them, but decided against it and walked past them instead.

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

Amu was acting weird today. She passed me in the halls without even looking my way. I was talking to Utau about the surprise party in the halls and saw Amu. She frowned when she saw us and ran away. I called after her but she didn't stop. And when break was about to end, I was still planning with Utau and Amu just walked past us as if she didn't see us. I shrugged it off. I had more important things to do for now. I made a mental note to ask her about it later during the day.

_At lunch…_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I waited for Kukai to show up at the classroom door. We always ate lunch together and he would always come to get me so that we could eat outside. I waited for ten minutes and still didn't see any sign of him. My mood sank as I stood up and made my way over to his classroom only to find him eating lunch with Utau, chatting happily. I walked away quickly, making sure that he didn't know that I stopped by. I sat back down at my desk and took out my lunch.

"Hey Amu," my best friend, Rima, said as she sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Hey," I replied.

"What's wrong?" I sighed and told her what happened. She listened quietly until I was done. "Well, you can always count on me when your boyfriend's acting like a jerk," she smiled.

"Thank you Rima! You're the best!" I hugged her and laughed.

"I know," she replied.

"Hinamori-san! There's someone here to see you!" my classmate told me. I raised an eyebrow. Rima shrugged and I walked over to the door and saw Ikuto leaning on the doorframe with a smirk.

"I thought you might need some company," he said, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I replied and made my way back to my desk to finish my lunch. He grabbed a nearby chair and joined in on my conversation with Rima. I smiled. I had great friends.

_After school…_

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

As usual, I waited for Amu at the school gates to walk her home. I was very excited. She would never see it coming.

"Kukai!" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Amu!" I hugged her and grabbed her bag from her. "I'll carry that for you."

"Oh," Amu replied surprised. "Thanks." I beamed and we started walking. I started telling her about things that happened to me throughout the day. She listened, occasionally adding an "uh-huh" or a nod. Suddenly, my phone beeped. I whipped out my phone and saw a text from Utau.

_Stall her. Take a detour. Do something. We're not ready yet. –Utau_

I put my phone back into my pocket and said, "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile. We walked into a bakery and she picked a couple of desserts while I paid for them. We went back outside and walked to the park. There was an empty park bench so we sat down.

"So Amu," I spoke up while she was eating a blueberry muffin, "What was bothering you today? You passed me in the halls without even greeting me or looking at me."

Amu looked down at the ground and refused to meet my eyes. I sighed, grabbed her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at me dead in the eyes. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's nothing," she said and turned her head. I sighed again. I grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss. She tasted like blueberries and chocolate.

"Tell me," I said gently.

She sighed. "I was feeling…insecure."

"Insecure? Why?"

"You were talking with Utau."

I stared at her. "…huh?"

Amu stood up. "You were talking to her in the morning. You were talking to her during break. You had lunch with her instead of me. I know she's my friend but she's also your past crush. I was afraid that you were starting to like her again."

I grinned and stood up. I grabbed her hands and brought them to my lips. She blushed at the gesture while I looked at her through my lashes. "I love you Amu," I said and gave her another kiss on the lips. She turned as red as a strawberry. "Do you want to know what me and Utau were talking about today?" She nodded, still blushing. I picked up the snacks and held her hand. We walked back to her house. Amu frowned, looking confused.

"Kukai, what are we doing at my house? How is this what you and Utau were talking about?" she asked.

"Just go inside," I replied. She hesitated but walked up to her door and fished out her keys. She unlocked the door and saw that the house was completely dark. No lights were on. She frowned and went to open the lights.

"I'm home! Mom? Dad?" she called out while I followed after her. We walked into her living room and the lights suddenly came on.

"SURPRISE!"

Amu's friends, parents and family were all there with smiles. A huge banner saying "Happy Birthday Amu" was over their heads. Tears sprung from my girlfriend's eyes. I knew that she forgot it was her own birthday. I hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday Amu."

"Thank you. Thank you guys so much." She was crying by now. "Thank you Kukai," she whispered back and kissed me.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"

* * *

**Me:** Hope y'all enjoyed that! Reviews?


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE (DON'T IGNORE PLEASE)

I AM SOOO SORRY IF YOU ALL THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A NEW CHAPTER.

I've been really caught up with school and homework and projects that I couldn't find the time to sit down and write my stories. There's a lot going on next month too. I have auditions and exams coming up so I think June 9th will be the last time I'm updating before everything calms down during the summer. But I will give you guys 2 chapters so I hope you'll forgive me.

I'll be travelling more this summer and I'm pretty sure my brother will be hogging the computer most of the time so I can't guarantee that I'll be updating as much but I'll try my best! I'll still be writing throughout the summer but I probably won't be uploading them onto the site. So basically, I won't be following my schedule anymore until when school starts. I promise though, in September I will upload all of the chapters that I have written.

So the last update until the end of the summer will be next sunday. I'll see you guys in September and maybe in the summer! Peace out!


End file.
